


Sit Back, Relax

by applejuice_motherfucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejuice_motherfucker/pseuds/applejuice_motherfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of you itches to grab him by the hair and force him back down. Another part wants to do the same but shove him away. And all of you, every tiny fibre of your being, resents the fact you were ever born at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Back, Relax

**Author's Note:**

> An anon request on tumblr from ages ago

“That can't be true, can it?” Jade's voice is high pitched, eyes wide as Rose merely giggles at John's apparent 'prank'. It's not a prank. He's just trying to convince her that he can eat an entire cake, the ingredients of a cake, in twenty minutes without puking.

“Of course it's true, Harley, watched him do it before myself,” you chime in, leaning back, taking a small, nonchalant sip of your juice box. She has a little smudge of soil across her nose, and wrinkles it at your words.

“You guys are funnin' me, I can tell, John looks like he's gonna pop a gut if he doesn't laugh soon,” she replies, grinning widely as John does indeed burst, laughter loud and jarring and jesus, it wasn't _that_ funny, god damn, and he rolls out of shot for a moment before clambering back into his chair, face red and hiccuping every so often.

“We totally had you going though! Didn't we! Didn't we?”

“No, you did not!”

“Oh, I don't know, Jade. I, for one, was thoroughly convinced,” Rose says with a little smirk, the ends of her needles poking up into view as she works on a sweater for her dead cat. “I bet you could do it if you tried, John.”

John, for his part, seems to take pride in her belief in him over this ridiculous task and beams brightly as she simpers at him, eyes on her knitting. “Thank you, Miss Lalonde.”

“Get a room,” you say, sliding the chat window a little smaller so you can doodle in another one. John boos you but he's easy to ignore, just as easy as Rose when she giggles again and murmurs a string of bullshit long-ass words about your supposed 'repression' and 'affection issues'. You draw her as Sweet Bro and instantly erase it just in case she actually _is_ psychic, like you used to think.

Your door creaks open, there's a shadow in the light of the hallway. Damn, you thought he'd be gone for another hour or so. It's annoying as hell when you try and chat with your friends and he refuses to leave. Fair enough, you share a room but that doesn't mean- ugh, whatever.

“Hey, get out, I'm on a conference call,” you call over your shoulder as Dirk dumps his bags of dorky robot crap on his bed behind you.

“Hm?” He says, pretending he isn't even listening before striding across to where you are. “Sup with you, dude? Oh, sup Dave's friends.” He bends low, getting into your frame and waving lamely. You roll your eyes and shove him away with your shoulder, hunching over your desk to pretend to focus on your shitty comic.

“Hey Dirk!”

“Hello.”

“Hi Dirk, how are you!”

“We done?” you ask, not giving a shit how childish you sound, drawing floaty little pointless circles in MS Paint as he straightens and pops his back with a groan.

“Done?” His voice is suddenly an octave lower, quiet enough not to be picked up by your microphone. Your head snaps up and he smirks at you, watching your face fall from over his shades. “I haven't even started.”

He's not serious, he _can't_ be but oh fuck no there he goes holy shit _no_ -

“Don't,” you try, keeping your voice as soft as possible. A lightning quick glance at the screen shows that Jade is enthralling the other two with some random ass story about limes or some fucking shit, so you have a few precious seconds to get any fucked up ideas out of his head. He's nuzzling into your lap, you can feel how hot his breath is through your jeans, and you hate that you can feel your cock responding. His hands hold your legs open, and he makes a show of sticking his tongue out and licking up and across your erection, teeth scraping after, vibrating over each ridge in the denim and _fuck_ that's good but not here and _not_ fucking _now._ “Man, I'm seriously-”

“You told me something about growing apples once, didn't you, Dave?” Jade's voice is a beacon of despair, a reminder of where you are and what exactly is taking place right now. You're not blushing hard enough for it to show up on your camera, your exposure is high as shit anyway, and you glance up as if you'd forgotten about them all, like a total asshole.

“Huh? Uh, yeah, I guess,” you reply, looking away and pretending to move something on your desk but Dirk is unzipping you now and tugs your jeans hard enough to make you slip down in your chair. “God damnit...” you chide him, and your heart sinks when you see Rose raise an eyebrow.

“Everything alright over there, Strider?” Fuck you Lalonde, fuck you in the face. You grace her with a non-committal shrug, resting your chin in your palm, but you're anything but comfortable. Dirk is stroking your fucking cock, hand tight and warm, his glove slick with spit and leather gripping your skin as he moves, his tongue teasing the very tip. Your eyes flash down and yep, he's watching to see how you're reacting. You're cornered from all angles with no means of escape. Just play it cool, kid, super fucking cool.

“Fuckin' smuppets everywhere, is all. Don't worry about me,” you drone, slipping a knuckle into your mouth quickly and discreetly in order to bite it because he's swallowing you down, his fingers holding you in place, thumbs circling your hipbones and fucking _god_ his tongue is a weapon. It slides around you, pressing hard and his cheeks hollow as he sucks. You can just about feel the top of his throat, and it contracts, swallows and closes tight, a low vibration humming around and into your skin as he groans almost silently, his fingers gripping your hips harder. He smirks up at you as he pulls off with a fucking audible sucking pop, his mouth dripping wet as he licks you from base to tip again underneath, fingers teasing around the head of your cock. Your face is hot, you're sure your sweating simply from the exertion of keeping your poker face in check. Your elbow shakes under the weight of your head as you glare balefully at your paint window, your free hand squeezing tight around your tablet pen with each little noise he makes between your legs, each swipe of his tongue or wet kiss he presses to the skin of your inner thighs.

Part of you itches to grab him by the hair and force him back down, to fuck his throat and watch his eyes as he mentally laughs at you for caving in. Another part wants to do the same but shove him away. And all of you, every tiny fibre of your being, resents the fact you were ever born at all.

You hate it when he plays these stupid games with you, and you hate yourself for going along with it. But for all the fighting and telling him you want out, there's still the excitement of it all. The fact he grabs you and takes you wherever he pleases, let's you give up control. There's a sick kind of exhilaration you get from letting your brother jerk you off in a broom closet at school, or letting him fuck you in a public bathroom at fucking Burger King, or hearing the names he calls you under his breath when you suck his dick in the back of a movie theatre. You bite your lip behind your hand. He isn't controlling you now, he's leaving it up to you, and you don't like it.

“Oh Dave, I forgot to mention, I have a new bass track I've been working on!” Oh christ...

“Sweet, send it on over,” You cut your words short, not trusting your voice not to waver, not while Dirk's hands are sliding lower, slipping beneath your legs to grasp and grip at your ass, pushing your legs a little wider with his shoulders as he leans in and sucks you down again.

“Oh, well, I'm not sure I'm entirely happy with it yet...but yeah, okay! I'm sure if there's anything I need to change, you'll tell me.” Jade's laughter twinkles as the file waits in your chat log for acceptance and you click it a little too hard. It takes twelve fucking years to download.

“Cool, I'll just listen to it now, one sec.” You rip your microphone from its USB socket and disable your webcam, nearly bending in half over Dirk's head as you dig your fingers into his back, fisting his shirt and panting harshly into his hair. He raises his head slowly, lips shining as he grins at you, and pushes you to sit back in your chair. “Dude, please, I-”

“You're cheating, Dave. Mic and camera back on, now.” He actually clicks his fingers, the prick, and you groan, catching your breath for a second, hoping faintly that he might reconsider and just fuck your brains out right now instead of humiliating you like this. But he doesn't. He sits back on his heels, watching you and waiting for you to basically sign your own dignity away.

“Asshole,” you sigh as you comply, hooking your headphones up too when he nods at them. You ignore John's greeting when you flash back on screen and start up Jades track with a glare and a grunt, Dirk blowing gently across your cock to try and distract you.

The bass is deep and slow, pulsing strong and heavy through your headphones and god _damn_ is this chick _trying_ to kill you?! It'd be orgasmic on its own even without Dirk's lips wrapping around your dick and tongue brushing against your slit, a hand slipping back underneath you to feel you out and brush against your hole. You fight to keep your eyes from sliding shut, once again feigning interest in your blank comic page. Your legs are pushed higher, wider apart, his mouth moving lower and you don't dare to look down when he sucks at your balls and tightens his grip on your cock, wrist twisting a little faster than the rhythm pounding in your ears.

You're trapped, Dirk's hand moving to join the other and push your hips up and off the seat, tongue trailing down dangerously low, and you shove the collar of your hoodie in your mouth as you feel it slide against you. He moans, low, too quiet to pick up, and you can't hear it at all over the beat, but you can feel it resonate through your skin, and you forget yourself for a moment, letting your hand drop your pen and fall to twist your fingers in his hair.

As the track ends you curse quietly, and almost flinch when you see Jade's eyes light up, Dirk's tongue pressing harder against you, fingers clawing at your ass and holding you open against his mouth.

“S'good, gonna listen again,” you say quickly, nearly choking as you push yourself a little further back so you're barely in the frame, bringing your legs up to drape over his back and pushing your hips higher, your collar soaked and hand raw from where you've been biting through. Covering your mic up for just a second you allow yourself a gasp, a reprieve, and grip his hair and tug on it with urgency. “C'mon, man, please just-”

“Safeword,” he whispers against your thigh, licking a hot, thick strip up and smirking when he meets your eyes, and no, hell no, you ain't safewording out of this, fuck no.

“Please just- ah! Please, c'mon!”

“Hmm?” He hums the question directly into you, his tongue pressing in just a little, the angle awkward but working just fine for him. Your head falls back, sinking into the cushion of the chair, your teeth aching from biting on the fabric of your hoodie, each soft, wet sucking noise he makes pushing you that little bit further.

“Please, Dirk, just make me come, please.” God, you sound pathetic. He likes it though, tongue sliding deeper, twisting inside and you choke back a moan, stuffing your fist in your mouth again, microphone uncovered.

“Get back on camera and I will,” he murmurs. Fuck this shit. Fine.

“Tracks great, Jade,” you say, keeping your words short and eyes averted, angling your face downward as if you're looking at something else when you're really just hoping your not flushing like a bitch. She sighs loud and happy, almost sounding relieved, and repeats her line about not being too sure about it, and John chimes in, adding his assurances that the song must be amazing, and you're sure Rose says something too but you're not even listening because Dirk's hand is hot and tight around your cock, stroking you fast and hard as his tongue fucks you as deep as it can, and you fist his hair so tight it must hurt but who gives a fuck when you're coming so hard your eyes cross a little bit as they roll back, your hips thrusting up uselessly as he holds on to you. You groan, deep, muffling it with your sleeve, your blood pumping hard in your ears as he lets you go, your legs sinking to the floor like they're full of lead.

“Shit...” you hear him grumble as he crawls out from beneath you, and you don't care to investigate. You probably came on him, who gives a shit. Your head is floating and your heart races and you're getting that gorgeous little buzz that starts behind your eyes and trickles down to your toes.

“You hear me Dave? I said Jade's like a bass wizard, or a witch, whatever,” John is chirping at you and you release a loud sigh, rolling your shoulders as you crack your neck.

“I heard you, yeah,” you lie, “I was just too busy agreeing super hard to reply just there.”

“Aw, you guys,” Jade coos, faux swooning as Rose's eye twinkles and for half a heart stopping second you think she might have noticed what you were up to. She glances down at her knitting, then back up as Jade addresses her. Fuck this noise, she doesn't know shit. That's what you always tell yourself anyway.

“I gotta cut this short though guys, sorry, got family shit to do,” you announce, and wave away the petty little protests, flip them off, apologise, and log out.

“You're cleaning this fucking shirt,” you hear Dirk complain from the other side of the room. You spin your chair around, smirking for once, satisfied, and stretch your arms wide, your jeans still around your knees and you don't even care.

“Make me.”


End file.
